i_shall_seal_the_heavensfandomcom-20200214-history
Fang Xiushan
| Image = | ImgCaption = | Chinese = 方秀山 | Pinyin = fāng xiù shān | Alias = | Status = Deceased | StatusExtra = | KilledBy = Meng Hao | Cod = Divine Flame | Age = | Species = Human | Gender = Male | Hair = | Eye = | Spouse = | Family = Fang Heshan (father) Fang Wei (son) | Friend = | Enemy = Fang Xiufeng (rival) | Master = | Disciple = | Ally = | Occupation = | Affiliation = Fang Clan | Sect = | Universe = Vast Expanse | VastExpanse = Mountain and Sea Realm | Mountain&Sea = Ninth Mountain and Sea | Planet = East Victory | Region = | Location = | Cultivation = ~ Ancient Realm | Essence = | Combat = | FleshlyBody = | Bloodline = | Novel = Book 6, Chapter 899 (Named) | Manhua = | Book = 6 , 7 | Appearsin = | Quotation = Impossible! Even if his power increases, he’s still just an Immortal. I’m in the Ancient Realm! How could I possibly be experiencing such fear!?!? | Speaker = Fang Xiushan | Book# = 6 | Chapter# = 997 | Introduction = Fang Xiushan is a minor character with recurring appearances in I Shall Seal the Heavens. He is the father of Fang Wei and the son of Fang Heshan. He was born in the same generation as Fang Xiufeng and thus consider him to be his rival. But Fang Xiufeng soon breezed past through his peers and Fang Xiushan was left in a state similar to his father's situation with Fang Hehai, he could only look on with frustration as Xiufeng achieves feat after feat. | Appearance = | Personality = | Description = | Background = | History = As Fang Hehai's brethren left one by one, he and his father started hoping for their own bloodline to rise to fame under Fang Wei's care. As such, because of Meng Hao's sudden appearance, he begun to treat Meng Hao with the same hostility his own father demonstrated. He was killed by Meng Hao whose Divine Flame Immortal meridian erupted causing a world of flame to appear before Fang Xiushan. He was killed in body and soul. | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | CustomSection2 = | CustomText2 = | Trivia = Xiu (秀''') means ‘elegant’ or ‘handsome.’ Shan (山') means ‘mountain.’ It’s very similar to Fang Xiufeng’s name. The Xiu in both names is the same, which makes sense since they are of the same generation. The final character in Fang Xiushan means ‘mountain’ whereas the final character in Fang Xiufeng’s name means ‘(mountain) peak’ or ‘summit.’ The final character in Fang Xiufeng’s name actually has the ‘mountain’ component as part of the character. ''(Source: Wuxiaworld) | MoreQuotes = | Footnotes = }} Category:Characters Category:Fang Clan/Characters Category:Path of Cultivation Category:Male Category:Planet East Victory/Characters Category:Ninth Mountain and Sea/Characters Category:Mountain and Sea Realm/Characters Category:True Immortal Category:Four Great Clans/Characters Category:Deceased Category:Antagonistic Category:Ancient Realm